Romeo's Last  chance
by NessaV123
Summary: A story based on the 1996 movie, in which juliet doesn't go ahead with Frau Lawrence's plan, and instead tells her father. better than it sounds please read.


**Romeo's Last Chance**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hi this is my second fan fiction, and it's a modern version of Romeo and Juliet, based on the 1996 film. Which is my favourite film ever BTW. Enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Juliet's farther was purple, not with anger, but with disgust. She felt so scared, on her own. Without her Romeo. She couldn't believe hoe her father was. How could he be like this. She hadn't done anything wrong adsactly, except fall in love.<p>

"How could you do it? How could you be so stupid? Marrying a Montague. You stupid, stupid girl." her father shouted.

"Please farther. I am truly sorry, but I cannot help the way I feel." she waited for him to say something, but he never did.

"Father, Father... Daddy?" she pleaded.

"I'm am no longer your father." Lord Capulet, said coldly.

Juliet burst out crying and her father, or should I say former farther, just looked away. She knew she didn't have a mother ether, only the nurse.

She went to her room to collect her few precious belongings, including her nurse.

"Nurse... we must leave, we are no longer welcome here. As we are no more, Capulets." She cried into her nurses shoulder.

"Of coarse we are not, you are now a Montague, as am I" Maria, comforted Juliet "Now let us leave, we mus speak with the prince.".

"But why must we do that, Nurse." Juliet asked curiously.

"To get your husband back.".

"But wise Nurse, he hath decreed all who argue, his choice. Will be punished in a manner so cruel.".

"Do not worry my dear, as then he was blind to one thing... Your marriage. And we must hope that, this shall give him one last chance. If not two." the nurse said full of joy.

"I hope he does, for if he does not, my marriage has ended before it has really begun.".

"What, don't be so foolish. What you two have is true love. Nothing can end that." The nurse said, closing the last suitcase "and now we must go, for we must not out stay our welcome.".

They left the house, slowly. Walking down the huge staircase, taking one last look. Juliet hoped that one day, her father would allow her to return. But she very much doubted it.

They had nowhere to go, all the Capulets were forbidden to speak to her. And she couldn't ask the Montagues. She only had one last option, Frau Lawrence. She didn't want to face him now, after everything he'd asked him to do. It was unfair towards him.

He shouldn't have had to risk everything just for her. It was a selfish thing for her to do, and she was certain god would punish her for it.

It was along walk to the church, and all the way the nurse just twittered on. But Juliet did not mind as she was the only friend she had left in the world.

We walked up the sandstone path that lead to the church. The last time she was there was when she married Romeo. She felt a lot better, remembering that happy day. She feared she wouldn't have any more.

"Frau! Are you here." Juliet shouted as they entered the cold church.

"Juliet, Maria. How can I help you?" Frau Lawrence, asked them.

"Frau, we've come seeking, a place to stay." Nurse informed, the Frau.

"Why, my dear. What has happened?".

The nurse explained what had happened while I made tea. The Frau was not at all shocked, but he was very sympathetic. He said we could stay as long as we needed, and write to Romeo and tell him.

Juliet went to her room, and changed into her night dress. It was purple and long. She climbed into bed and started think of her lover. Of their first kiss, of their wedding day, and of the most wonderful night of her life.

The more she thought of him, the more she missed him, and the sadder she became. She wished he was here right now, she wished she could be in the only place she felt safe, his strong arms.

She decided that she would visit him tomorrow, but she didn't know where he was. Frau Lawrence new, and he wouldn't tell her, but maybe

benvolio would.

Would he trust her though, who knows what he might think. Maybe he knew they were married, maybe he did not. Could she tell him, not really, that was for Romeo to do. Well she didn't have a choice, she had to ask him, she had to see Romeo.

* * *

><p><strong>AN first chapter done. Yay. Hope you enjoyed it. In the next one the truth comes out for the Montagues, and a hole other load of stuff happens.**

**NessaV123**


End file.
